


3AM: a Baby Hunt Drabble

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [13]
Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt:Character A: "It is three in the morning. Is this a necessary conversation right now?"Character B: "This is important. I've been waiting a long time for this."
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797265
Kudos: 2





	3AM: a Baby Hunt Drabble

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“It is three in the morning, darling. Is this a necessary conversation right now?” Thomas grumbled, his eyes barely open.

“This is important! I’ve been waiting a long time for this,” Alex beamed. She held one hand over her stomach and used the other one to shake Thomas awake. “So have you! Get up!!!”

“Fine,” Thomas shifted up on his elbow. “What is so important at ** _three_ ** in the _ morning _?”

“Give me your hand,” Alex glowed. 

Thomas sighed and did as requested. 

Alex placed his hand over her stomach and waited.

“Was that?” Thomas stammered. His eyes widening as he moved closer to Alex. 

Alex nodded her smile stretched across her face as tears filled her eyes. 

Thomas leaned up and kissed Alex softly. He wiped away her tears, though more quickly replaced them. “I love you and our children so much!”

“We’re going to be parents,” Alex whispered, her hand still on her stomach. “Somehow it feels more real now.”

Thomas sat up more and guided Alex into his arms. Together they rested their hands on Alex’s stomach and savored every flutter beneath their fingertips as they felt their children move for the very first time.


End file.
